Mój Własny Świat Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 May 2016
09:39 <Вestia> Mam Vladimira ;^ )))))))))))) 09:42 za dużo ap 09:45 * Psychofanka jest sobie autostopowiczką 09:49 O Boże 09:49 Moja mam znalazła w starej torebce swoje rękawiczki ślubne,perłowe bransoletki i cygaro 09:52 Wisior z pereł 09:53 Lufki 09:54 Guzik 09:59 Że 09:59 * Zw 10:19 <Вestia> ugh 10:19 <Вestia> Rak normalnie 10:19 <Вestia> mieli silny team q-q 10:21 <Вestia> Nosz kurna 10:21 puść mnie z moim husbando na bota to im zrobię przedstawienie 10:21 <Вestia> "Vladimir najgorszy przeciwko Malzaharowi" ... 10:22 <Вestia> NO CHYBA NIE 10:22 <Вestia> Dobra wchodź 10:22 <Вestia> i próbuj grać z Kuro xd 10:22 za 20min 10:22 idę się umyć, bo wychodzę później 10:22 <Вestia> aha 10:22 albo zagrajcie jeszcze jedno 10:23 w ogóle w tej przegranej grze, Swainowi się nie podobało to, że miałam zawsze full hp w teamfightach - może to dlatego, że wiem jak się pozycjonować? 10:23 jak można się o to czepiać, lmao 10:24 <Вestia> lol 10:25 "zobaczymy ile dmg zadałaś", no najwięcej w naszym teamie 10:25 "ale i tak za mało", bo nie idę face2face tylko z daleka eliminuję cele? nie mam takich predyspozycji jak Lucek, wiem co on może zrobić, wiem co mogę zrobić ja 10:25 gościu miał platynową ramkę, a zachowywał się gorzej niż śilwer 10:26 <Вestia> hm 10:26 <Вestia> ty topa mainujesz conie? 10:26 ta 10:26 <Вestia> Fiora na topie 10:26 i husbando gdziekolwiek, odkąd dałam radę na katę na midzie xD 10:26 <Вestia> w naszym teamie xd 10:26 not bad 10:26 <Вestia> JHIN W ENEMY XD 10:26 wyszłabym z gry XD 10:27 <Вestia> o 10:27 <Вestia> mfka wziął przeciwnik 10:27 na topie gram bardziej wspierającymi postaciami 10:27 np. Shen, Naut, Malfiut 10:27 <Вestia> hm 10:28 + Jax 10:28 <Вestia> Fiora vs Wukong 10:28 fiora powinna dać radę 10:28 <Вestia> LeBlanc vs Ryba 10:29 <Вestia> chyba sam się wkopałem 10:29 <Вestia> Rofl 10:30 <Вestia> Mam shena 10:30 <Вestia> tak poza tym 10:32 jak gościu ogarnia mapę to będzie good 10:32 poza tym, jakbym z nią grała to gdzie miałabym iść? 10:33 <Вestia> support 10:33 <Вestia> ew top 10:33 kurde 10:37 <Вestia> albo może iść supp 10:37 <Вestia> ale ciężko 10:37 <Вestia> ją przekonać 11:02 ona używa auto attack move? 11:05 Lol 11:05 jeden gostek wymaga egzekucji 11:09 <Вestia> raczej tak 12:15 <Вestia> Wątek:9459 12:15 <Вestia> ugh 12:15 <Вestia> 12:15 <Вestia> 12:15 <Вestia> "Czyli mamy na czacie: Świra Cora, Iku szydercę, Serka Sergiusza z Biedronki z Księżyca Smoka, Piratkę kawosza Strangu, Nataszę kurosza fankę, Przemka, Psycho, Rekinado, Retsu Zboczoną, Rico Piromana, Vellox czekolado-FnaFo-Obsesyjkę, Roja wielkiego w luj, Insanity Dekla Douvakhiina Drukarkę Illuminati Dziewicę Wariata i Pasożyta zwanego Wasieq. Tak?" - Insanity223 * 12:15 Już niedługo http://gamejolt.com/games/undertale-underswap/126699 12:16 Boże, to będzie miało kontynuację? ;-; 12:16 <Вestia> "Koleś klęczy w kiblu i wciąga wymioty, po chwili wychodzi z łazienki żeby wypluwać alkohol do szklanek, a następnie wlewać go do butelek. Jeszcze masturbując się używasz energii chi żeby ten płyn wrócił do twojego nasieniowodu" ~ KIiroi xd 12:17 <Вestia> Jezus podchodzi do Łazarza i dotykiem dłoni go zabija, ludzie proszą Dżizasa przez chwilę o coś a następnie denata umieszczają w grobowcu." ~ Kiiroi 12:17 Underswap Alphys jest spoko 12:18 <Вestia> 12:18 <Вestia> 12:18 <Вestia> Rozmowa z Przemkiem 12:18 <Вestia> 12:18 <Вestia> S: O nowe artykuły Creationa... Joachim, Marlen Welff? 12:18 <Вestia> 12:18 <Вestia> P: Taaa.... zrobił Heinrichowi dzieci. 12:18 <Вestia> 12:18 http://screenshot.sh/oe1RmHC2t9A24 12:20 Rets co Ty w tej grze widzisz? XD 12:20 ayy lmao chat logi działają xd 12:20 <Вestia> Babcia Racc 12:20 <Вestia> tak działają xd 12:20 <Вestia> ANDERTEL JEST SUPI 12:20 PRZYPADKIEM 12:20 gra fajna 12:20 Racc.....zagrałaś? :3 12:21 O co w niej chodzi? ;p 12:21 <Вestia> chodzisz sobie ludkiem 12:21 <Вestia> Racc 12:21 <Вestia> kiedy przywrócisz resztę? xd 12:21 <Вestia> Opowiadań? xd 12:22 daj linka, bo zgubiłam 12:22 nie nadążam z grami 12:22 i nauką 12:22 <Вestia> ugh 12:22 łączę naukę z rozrywką nie śpię 12:22 nie mam życia 12:22 <Вestia> x;D 12:22 <Вestia> Życie Studentów 12:23 jejciu 12:23 zagrałabym w Tibię 12:23 ;-; 12:24 Rets... 12:24 Drzwi są tam -> 12:24 aha 12:24 To że ty jej nie lubisz to nie znaczy że inni też mają jej nie lubić 12:25 Racc - mam dać linka do ściągnięcia LISY? 12:25 mam pobraną 12:25 <Вestia> „Welkome in Creepy Town”- czyli o tym jak młody/stary mag zdobywa znajomych Lobo pamiętasz? 12:25 aaa 12:25 <Вestia> (lf) 12:25 pamiętam 12:25 <Вestia> „Welkome in Creepy Town”- czyli o tym jak młody/stary mag zdobywa znajomych.. 12:26 ok, ogarniam na czym skończyłam 12:26 spoko 12:29 <Вestia> . 12:29 <Вestia> hyhy 12:29 <Вestia> Kac Creepy 12:33 o/ 12:34 hej 12:35 Burza <3 12:36 hej 12:38 C o r o b i c i e ? 12:41 Kurde 12:41 gram w takie mini Dark Soulsy 12:46 A ja robię symulację eliminacji. XD 12:46 <Вestia> Kac Creepy w Metropolii cz.1 ^-^ 12:49 zw 12:52 #powrót 12:53 Oh God... muszę się uczyć na piątek, aby poprawić stopnie na 3 i na 4. Na końcowe świadectwo. ;---; 12:54 <Вestia> teraz uświadomiłem sobie, że Mikhaln wziął zaklęcie z Fairy tail xd 12:54 <Вestia> Niel Wielg Mion Derse Elcantaeus-wypowiadając inkantacje Mikhaln przypominał sobie słowa Odyna, aby nigdy nie używał tej formuły, jednak nie miał wyboru. Mocy starczy mu już tylko na ten czar. Jeśli zawiedzie, to będzie to koniec.- Yagdo Rigora!!!! 12:59 Chciałbym być czarodziejem i zafałszować sobie oceny. :3 01:04 <Вestia> /v/ 01:04 <Вestia> też chciałbym 01:04 <Вestia> x'd 01:15 jj 01:15 ej Kaszub 01:15 lubisz wymagające gry? 01:16 <Вestia> Rets a co? xd 01:17 zapraszam do Japonii XD 01:18 Mana Spark jest nieco wymagające 01:18 <Вestia> o czym jest? 01:19 <Вestia> ah dobraq 01:19 ale bardzo fajne 01:19 <Вestia> hm 01:19 <Вestia> Rets może kiedyś zrobimy challenge 01:19 <Вestia> kto pierwszy przejdzie Spokky's house of jumpscares 01:20 <Вestia> może taki challenge zrobimy? xd 01:20 kiedy? 01:20 <Вestia> a kiedy Ci pasuje? 01:21 nie wiem 01:21 <Вestia> hm 01:23 Serek kurde nie loguj się 01:24 <Вestia> xd 01:24 <Вestia> przegrała Jhinem 01:24 <Вestia> x'DDDDDDDDDD 01:24 <Вestia> płaczę 01:24 zobacz build Shyvanny 01:24 zobacz jakie staty 01:24 aż chyba ściągnę sobie Hero Siege 01:24 ultowała aby ultować, lmao 01:25 <Вestia> wtf.... 01:26 gdybyśmy mieli normalnego tanka, co utrzyma tf ;-; 01:26 gram teraz w 4 premade, powinniśmy wygrać 01:26 <Вestia> Dobra 01:26 <Вestia> loguję się na wg 01:27 <Вestia> zobaczymy co mi wypadnie ze skrzynki 01:27 <Вestia> lol 01:27 <Вestia> Skin 01:27 <Вestia> .v. 01:27 <Вestia> Do morgany 01:27 <Вestia> i 800 esencji 01:27 <Вestia> najs 01:27 <Вestia> I jeszcze totem 01:27 <Вestia> lol 01:27 <Вestia> Wygnana Morgana .v. 01:28 <Вestia> hm 01:28 <Вestia> mam morganę 01:28 <Вestia> kurde nie wiem 01:28 <Вestia> lol 01:28 <Вestia> skin czy totem 01:30 <Вestia> dobra 01:30 <Вestia> zrobiłem sobie totem 01:31 jejciu tłusty karp 01:31 z kolczykami w sutach 01:32 <Вestia> co xd 01:32 taki boss jest 01:33 Karp King 01:34 boże 01:34 satan na trybie agonii ma 8.097.700 hp 01:35 lol 01:35 Sheeponia 01:58 <Вestia> ;v 02:02 http://screenshot.sh/oeV1OvLgAUrQC 02:03 <Вestia> lel 02:03 za dużo jak na 11 lvl 02:03 <Вestia> czy tylko ja dodaję punkty po kolei? x'D 02:04 tu dodawanie po kolei nie ma zbytnio sensu 02:04 bo tam zabije cię dosłownie wszystko 02:04 <Вestia> aha 02:04 itemy, potiony itp. 02:04 <Вestia> rozumiem x'D 02:04 takie mini Dark Souls XD 02:04 <Вestia> a ić 02:04 ahh 02:05 Demon Hunter jest OP 02:05 sam sobie życie regeneruje 02:05 <Вestia> ty mi chyba to polecałaś 02:05 <Вestia> czy coś 02:05 nom 02:06 <Вestia> Napisałem do Strange a ona mi nie odpisałą 02:06 <Вestia> odpisała* 02:06 <Вestia> #Smuteg 02:07 ciężkie to 02:07 <Вestia> mhm 02:07 poprzednio najlepszą postacią był Samuraj 02:07 <Вestia> lol 02:07 ale znerfili go totalnie 02:08 <Вestia> Ja czekam aż znerfią Husbando Raccoon 02:08 <Вestia> x'D 02:08 co? 02:08 <Вestia> Mówię o Jhinie 02:08 nie znerfią 02:08 jest zbalansowany 02:09 <Вestia> P – Znak Wiecznych Łowów 02:09 <Вestia> 02:09 <Вestia> od teraz zwiększa obrażenia Q – Tańca Strzał o 5 za każdy stack 02:09 <Вestia> od teraz oznaczenie potworów w dżungli może dotyczyć również smoka oraz blue i red buffów 02:09 <Вestia> 02:09 <Вestia> 02:09 <Вestia> Q – Deszcz Strzał 02:09 <Вestia> 02:09 <Вestia> obrażenia zwiększane są o 5 za każdy stack umiejętności pasywnej 02:09 <Вestia> obrażenia: 60/90/120/150/180 => 55/75/95/115/135 02:09 <Вestia> 02:09 <Вestia> E – Narastający Strach 02:09 <Вestia> 02:09 <Вestia> obrażenia: 60/90/120/150/180 => 40/75/110/145/180 02:09 <Вestia> spowolnienie: 40% => 50% (wartość na serwerach live: 70%) 02:09 <Вestia> dodatkowe obrażenia fizyczne: 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 (+20% obrażeń ataku) (+1% maksymalnego zdrowia celu) => 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 (+20% obrażeń ataku) (+5% maksymalnego zdrowia celu) 02:09 <Вestia> 02:09 <Вestia> 02:09 <Вestia> Kindred będzie OP XC 02:09 <Вestia> xD * 02:10 <Вestia> chociaż zmniejszyli obrażenia na Q i E 02:11 jaki mam fajny item 02:11 ciasteczko XD 02:15 <Вestia> lol 02:15 <Вestia> xd 02:16 ale bardzo przydatny 02:16 masz 2 grupy przeciwników 02:16 <Вestia> ugh 02:16 <Вestia> znerfili drzewca 02:16 kładziesz ciasteczko na ziemię a oni zamiast tobą zajmują się tym ciasteczkiem 02:16 <Вestia> lol 02:16 <Вestia> EJ Raccoon ile mam pż teraz? 02:16 dodatkowo jeszcze wybucha XD 02:17 idk 02:17 <Вestia> powinienem mieć chyba 2K 02:17 <Вestia> W końcu znerfili Zeda 02:17 <Вestia> (lf) 02:18 <Вestia> 02:18 <Вestia> cena: 3800 => 3733 02:18 <Вestia> prędkość ataku: 15% => 40% 02:18 <Вestia> redukcja czasu odnowienia: 10% => 20% 02:18 <Вestia> szansa na zadanie obrażeń krytycznych: 20% => 0% 02:18 <Вestia> zmiany w recepturze: Żądełko zamiast Zeala 02:18 <Вestia> LOLOLOLO 02:18 <Вestia> Trójca * 2016 05 28